


Увидимся в тире, Гэвин

by AngelJuls



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Androids, Blow Jobs, Detectives, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Gunplay, Happy Ending, M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF, PWP without Porn, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJuls/pseuds/AngelJuls
Summary: Пока Гэвин хмурился, обдумывая эту мысль, Ричард вдруг толкнул его к стене и в одно мгновение вставил в свой пистолет полный магазин и снял оружие с предохранителя. После чего передернул затвор, дослав патрон в патронник, и поставил ствол Гэвину под челюсть, другой рукой вздернув и припечатав его запястья к стене над головой.– Ну что, детектив Рид, поиграем? Вы же этого хотели.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 16





	Увидимся в тире, Гэвин

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана в честь нашего любимого и одного из самых красивых андроидов - RK900. Ричард, с Днем активации!
> 
> Коллаж от чудесной [rue](https://twitter.com/GreennyRue?s=09)  
> Увеличиваются по клику.

[ ](https://i5.imageban.ru/out/2020/11/14/0b56657af6871f0c4d515687e373ac29.jpg)

Гэвин влетел в Департамент, чертыхаясь про себя, потому что он едва ли не впервые в жизни проспал. Банально и бездарно. Не только пробежку, завтрак, но и полчаса смены. И уже морально готовился к выговору от Фаулера и насмешкам от Ричарда. Хотя вечером он не делал ничего предосудительного, за что его можно было бы стебать, он просто отрубился от усталости за изучением дела и забыл активировать будильник. Но попробуй, докажи это. Еще раз выругавшись про себя, Гэвин выдохнул, словно перед прыжком в обрыв без страховки и зашел в опенспейс, готовый как никогда обороняться и огрызаться в ответ.  
Но.  
Первыми, кого он увидел, пробираясь к своему столу, был не рычавший от гнева Фаулер, а что-то весело обсуждавшие Хэнк, Коннор и Ричард. Поздоровавшись с ними коротким кивком, Гэвин молча устроился в своем кресле, стараясь не смотреть на Ричарда.  
Ричарда, который стоял к нему спиной и выглядел не совсем привычно. Точнее, для Гэвина, потому что только он все никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, что Ричард избавился от своей киберлайфовской формы и наконец-то обзавёлся нормальной одеждой. Хотя…  
Гэвин украдкой окинул взглядом приличной ширины разворот плечей, узкую талию и бедра, теперь затянутые в классическую одежду и выдохнул сквозь зубы. Может, он рано порадовался. Потому что смотреть на Ричарда, который теперь носил черные прямые брюки и _нормальную_ черную рубашку, откуда-то обзаведясь привычкой подворачивать до локтей рукава и расстегивать верхние пуговицы воротника, было невыносимо. А когда андроидам, служившим в полиции, дали официальное разрешение на ношение оружия, Ричард получил свое табельное и поверх всего этого безобразия, именуемого одеждой, нацепил наплечную кобуру. Тогда смотреть на него стало физически больно. Физически потому, что Гэвину начинал причинять неудобства встававший от такого зрелища член.  
Он чувствовал себя подростком с сильным недотрахом, но ничего поделать не мог. Потому что такой Ричард возбуждал еще сильнее. Гэвин и раньше мучился, глядя на него, но теперь…  
Чертов Ричард. Чертовы шмотки. Чертово воображение!  
Снова раздраженно выдохнув, Гэвин внезапно разозлился на себя и включил терминал чуть более резким движением, чем обычно.  
– Неудачный вечер? – Раздался вкрадчивый голос прямо над ухом, заставив вздрогнуть от неожиданности. Но Гэвин постарался не подать вида, что его застали врасплох.  
– С чего ты взял? – Наигранно усмехнулся он, не обернувшись.  
Ричард хмыкнул, и, засранец такой, вместо того, чтобы сесть в свое кресло, вдруг прислонился бедром к столу, скрестив ноги в лодыжках. Гэвин мысленно проклял Камски и всех тех, кто создал Ричарда.  
– Вы опоздали, детектив Рид, – словно загибая пальцы, начал перечислять Ричард, – более раздражительны, чем обычно и, – он вдруг снова склонился и выдохнул буквально в самое ухо, – уровень возбуждения. Он повышен. На лицо, как бы Вы это назвали, недотрах.  
– Что?! – Гэвин гневно обернулся и тут же пожалел об этом, потому что Ричард был близко.  
Очень близко.  
Настолько, что Гэвин засмотрелся на его родинки, созвездиями рассыпанные по бледной коже. Гнев тут же уступил место желанию прикоснуться, а потом стыду, когда до Гэвина дошло, что он в открытую пялился на Ричарда.  
– Что? – Смутившись, хрипло переспросил он, отводя взгляд.  
Ричард в ответ лишь слишком понимающе ухмыльнулся и выпрямился.  
– Ничего, детектив Рид, – произнес он, пройдясь кончиками пальцев по краю стола, – хотел напомнить Вам, что у нас сегодня по расписанию тир. В два часа.  
– Но ты и так идеально стреляешь, зачем тебе это? – Подозрительно поинтересовался Гэвин, наблюдая за его действиями.  
– Мне просто нравится стрелять, – пожал плечами Ричард и легко оттолкнулся от стола.  
Но уже почти отойдя от Гэвина, он вдруг обернулся и кинул на него взгляд через плечо, коротко улыбнувшись:  
– Не опаздывайте, Гэвин.  
Гэвин смотрел на его спину, затянутую в черную рубашку и кобуру с табельным оружием и пытался понять, что только что сейчас произошло.  
***  
Как выяснилось потом, Фаулер взял отгул, и брифинг должен был проводить Хэнк. Но вместо этого, тот просто распределил всем свободным детективам по новому делу и ушел разбираться со своим. Хотя для Гэвина так было даже лучше – он закопался в изучение материала своего дела и не обращал никакого внимания на Ричарда, который почему-то вдруг расщедрился и принес ему кофе. Такой, как Гэвин любил, что автоматически начинало выглядеть подозрительно, потому что раньше за Ричардом такого не водилось, даже если попросить. Ну, или Гэвин так просил.  
Поэтому, решив записать это в «подозрительное», Гэвин все равно выпил кофе, потому что дома не успел сделать даже этого и снова погрузился в изучение дела. Ричарду в этом плане было хорошо, он ознакомился с ним в считанные секунды, а Гэвину требовалось много времени, чтобы все просмотреть.  
– Эй, Рид, – неожиданно окликнул Гэвина Хэнк, – ты же у нас лучший по сборке на время своего табельного. Еще вроде с Академии. Не хочешь посоревноваться с Ричардом?  
– Ага, – фыркнул Гэвин, не отвлекаясь от терминала, – ничего лучше придумать не могли? С андроидом соревноваться. Я похож на идиота?  
– Я не буду использовать систему и алгоритмы, – заговорил вдруг Ричард, – буду действовать по ощущениям.  
Гэвин аж обернулся, услышав это. По ощущениям, серьезно? Это должно быть интересно. Если Ричард не врал, конечно.  
– С одним условием, – смерив его откровенно подозрительным взглядом, наконец ответил Гэвин.  
– С каким? – Вскинул бровь Ричард, а в его взгляде отразилось что-то такое, что Гэвин не смог распознать.  
– С завязанными глазами и неполный разбор, – усмехнулся Гэвин, сам не веря, что согласился на такое.  
Ричард смотрел на него одно долгое мгновение.  
– Тогда у меня тоже есть условие.  
– Какое? – Теперь уже удивился Гэвин.  
– Желание.  
– Что? – Не понял Гэвин.  
– С проигравшего – желание, – пояснил Ричард, едва заметно усмехнувшись.  
– Договорились, – согласился Гэвин, решив, что если выиграет – что маловероятно, конечно – то загадает Ричарду что-нибудь… что-нибудь. Сейчас не стоило думать о чем-то, выходящем за рамки отношений напарников.  
Вокруг послышались возбужденные перешептывания, но Гэвин не обратил на них никакого внимания. Он следил за тем, как Ричард вынул из кобуры пистолет и сел напротив за свой стол.  
– Начнем? – Спросил Хэнк.  
Гэвин кивнул, и кто-то из коллег завязал ему глаза шарфом. То же самое сделали и Ричарду. Дальше Гэвин ничего не видел, лишь сосредоточился на темноте и своем пистолете, который тоже выложил на стол.  
Когда прозвучала команда «Начали», он по привычке подхватил знакомое до каждой царапинки оружие и начал его методично разбирать, словно отключившись от всего мира: извлечь магазин из основания рукоятки, затем отделить затвор от рамки и снять со ствола возвратную пружину. А потом собрать все в обратном порядке. Ничего сложного. Давно заученные движение, превратившиеся в рефлекс.  
Руки Гэвина словно жили собственной жизнью, методично и отточено собирая все детали пистолета воедино. Быстро и четко. А когда раздался щелчок пустого ударника, словно финальный сигнал, Гэвин стянул повязку с глаз и ошарашено выдохнул, потому что Ричард сделал то же самое, только… _после_ него.  
– Я выиграл?  
Ричард однобоко усмехнулся, выглядя, кажется, даже удивленнее самого Гэвина.  
– Выходит, что так, – нехотя признал он.  
Неужели не поддался?  
– Ммм, – самодовольно протянул Гэвин, слушая удивленные аплодисменты коллег. Они тоже не верили в него, как, собственно, и он сам в себя. Все-таки Ричард был совершенным андроидом, – значит, с тебя желание.  
– Да.  
– Я подумаю над этим, – кивнул Гэвин, убирая табельное в свою поясную кобуру, – но позже. А теперь валите и не мешайте мне работать.  
Ричард смерил его очередным странным взглядом.  
– Увидимся в тире, Гэвин.  
***  
Спускаться на цокольный этаж, где располагался их модернизированный тир, было почему-то страшно. И немного неловко.  
Потому что видеть Ричарда с оружием тоже было пыткой для Гэвина. Он не мог спокойно смотреть на то, как Ричард обращался с пистолетом. Может, поэтому андроидам и нельзя было использовать оружие, потому что в первую очередь это было очень горячо, а уже потом – опасно. По крайней мере, в случае с Ричардом. Хорошо, что у Гэвина были завязаны глаза, когда они разбирали свои… стволы.  
Гэвин усмехнулся своим мыслям, зарегистрировался в журнале посещения, приложив ладонь к сканеру, и покорно спустился в тир. Взял несколько обойм патронов для своего табельного и выбрал самую дальнюю кабинку, чтобы хоть как-то уединиться и не видеть Ричарда. Но тот, судя по всему, вел какую-то свою игру, и уже через пару минут, соседняя с Гэвином кабинка оказалась занята.  
– Детектив Рид, – кивнул с какой-то то ли издевающейся, то ли всезнающей улыбкой Ричард, выложив на стойку дополнительные обоймы и свой пистолет.  
– Ричард, тебе кабинок мало? – Устало поинтересовался Гэвин, дотошно проверяя свой пистолет.  
– А как же единение с напарником? – Хмыкнул Ричард, с щелчками заполняя магазин патронами.  
– И это говоришь мне ты? – Теперь пришла очередь Гэвина усмехаться. Он вынул магазин, проверил в нем количество патронов и вставил назад, в рукоять. И только после этого перевел взгляд на Ричарда.  
– Ну кто-то в паре… напарников, – после паузы добавил тот все с той же непонятной улыбкой, – должен быть умнее и искать компромиссы.  
– Жестянка… – предупреждающе протянул Гэвин, прищурившись.  
– Какой знакомый тон, – хмыкнул Ричард, отложив очки, которые уже успел взять в руки, хотя они ему по факту и не требовались, – что, снова помашете передо мной своим… стволом?  
Гэвин настолько этого не ожидал, что замер, даже забыв, что хотел сделать. Как Ричард мог узнать его мысли? Это же не может быть простым совпадением?  
Пока Гэвин хмурился, обдумывая эту мысль, Ричард вдруг толкнул его к стене и в одно мгновение вставил в свой пистолет полный магазин и снял оружие с предохранителя. После чего передернул затвор, дослав патрон в патронник, и поставил ствол Гэвину под челюсть, другой рукой вздернув и припечатав его запястья к стене над головой.  
– Ну что, детектив Рид, – ласково заговорил Ричард, хищно прищурившись, а после сделал то, чего Гэвин никак не ожидал – широко лизнул ему губы, проведя языком вверх по правой скуле, – поиграем? Вы же этого хотели.  
– Девятка, не шути так, – дернувшись, предупредил Гэвин, понимая, что совершенно не чувствует страха. Зато возбуждение готово было накрыть с головой от такого Ричарда – опасного и непредсказуемого. И от заряженного пистолета, снятого с предохранителя.  
– Иначе что? – Вызывающе усмехнулся Ричард, продолжая удерживать запястья Гэвина над его головой. – Позовешь на помощь или… – он вклинил свое колено между его бедер.  
– Блядь, – отвернувшись, не сдержался Гэвин. По спине поползли мурашки, стоило только надавить коленом на полувозбужденный член. И судя по улыбке, Ричард прекрасно знал, _что_ делал.  
– Так что, Гэвин, – Ричард прижался носом к его виску, и Гэвин скорее почувствовал кожей его слова, чем слышал, – позовешь на помощь или продолжим?  
– Скорее я тебя грохну, чем позову на помощь, – с трудом произнес Гэвин, потому что мысли путались. Он не хотел язвить, он хотел лишь стонать, потому что Ричард, ублюдок, надавил коленом немного сильнее, заставляя хватануть ртом воздух.  
– Или ты можешь загадать свое желание, – усмехнулся Ричард, проведя носом немного выше, от чего мурашки у Гэвина стали лишь крупнее. Он вздрогнул, судорожно вдохнув.  
– Обойдешься, мудак, – шумно выдохнув, Гэвин растянул губы в усмешке.  
– Тогда позволь это сделать мне, – Ричард отстранился, но не убрал ни пистолет, ни руку с его запястий.  
– С какой это стати?  
– С такой, что у меня сегодня что-то вроде Дня рождения, – Ричард смотрел прямо в глаза, и Гэвину на мгновение показалось, что такой взгляд мог бы быть у демонов, если бы они существовали. Нет, у инкубов. Потому что он буквально готов был опуститься на колени, если бы Ричард попросил.  
Но Ричард усмехнулся, видимо найдя в его глазах какой-то ответ. И медленно повел пистолетом выше, остановившись лишь тогда, когда ствол оказался прямо возле губ.  
– Соси, Гэвин, – вновь приникнув к его коже губами, выдохнул Ричард.  
– Что?  
– Соси. Гэвин. – Оторвавшись от облизывания его скулы, Ричард снова посмотрел ему в глаза этим своим подчиняющим взглядом. – Соси так, как если бы отсасывал _мне_.  
И Гэвин… открыл рот. Обхватил губами ствол и поднял взгляд на Ричарда, у которого серые глаза стали практически черными, то ли от возбуждения, то ли от удовольствия, Гэвин не знал. Зато он знал, что собственные тормоза от мысли, что пистолет заряжен, снесло окончательно.  
Он крепко зажмурился и плотнее обхватил ствол губами, медленно двинув головой вперед, насадившись прямо до спусковой скобы и почувствовав подбородком пальцы Ричарда. Хотелось открыть глаза, посмотреть на него, но Гэвин не позволил себе. Вместо этого он резко двинулся назад, практически полностью выпустив ствол изо рта, и демонстративно скользнул языком прямо в дуло. А потом снова насадился до скобы, издав тихий стон.  
По подбородку стекала слюна, противно капая на шею и пропитывая светлую футболку темными пятнами. На языке противным вкусом оседала оружейная смазка, но Гэвина все это не волновало. Он облизывал ствол так, словно это на самом деле был член. Член Ричарда.  
Все это походило на безумие. Гэвин даже не подумал о том, что сейчас разгар рабочего дня и они вообще-то в тире, что кто-то из коллег может спуститься и застать их в таком… виде. Нет, Гэвин на все это плевал, ублажая табельный пистолет Ричарда.  
Его собственный член уже давно стоял так, что было больно, и Гэвин неосознанно пытался потереться о колено Ричарда сильнее, стараясь не подавиться слюной и стонами, но тот не позволял. Продолжал держать его запястья и не двигать коленом. Казалось, он вообще перестал функционировать, но хватка, с каждым новым действием Гэвина, то усиливалась, то немного ослабевала, давая понять, что Ричард все еще жив.  
Чего нельзя было сказать про Гэвина. Происходящее с каждым мгновением заводило его так, что он уже не особо понимал, сон это или явь. Возбуждение скапливалось вдоль позвоночника и стекало ниже, окутывая и заставляя дрожать ноги. Хотелось лишь одного. И он намеревался это получить.  
Распахнув глаза, Гэвин замер, выпустил изо рта ствол и посмотрел шальным взглядом на Ричарда.  
– Ричи, – выдохнул он и медленно облизал ствол, коснувшись языком и его пальцев.  
Гэвина тут же прижали к стене, схватив за горло и впившись в губы голодным поцелуем. Сознание отдаленно уловило стук выпавшего из рук пистолета, но Гэвину было плевать. Он вцепился в Ричарда, как в свою последнюю надежду на спасение и ответил на поцелуй, жадно облизывая теперь уже его губы. Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы перед глазами все поплыло, а ноги подкосились окончательно.  
Кажется, Ричард что-то шептал ему на ухо, но Гэвин был занят тем, что переживал самый потрясающий оргазм в своей жизни. Ха-ха, от отсоса пистолету.  
– Гэвин, – услышал он, когда сознание достаточно прояснилось, но так лень было открывать глаза. У него словно не было в теле теперь костей, – Гэвин.  
– С Днем активации, – вяло хохотнул он и наконец открыл глаза, чтобы обнаружить себя сидящим на полу у стены.  
Гэвин поднял ленивый взгляд на Ричарда, который уже снова держал в руках свой пистолет, но на удивление, не ухмылялся. Что-то в нем было не так, только вот что, Гэвин не мог понять.  
– Знаешь, что, Жестянка? – Прикрыв один глаз, протянул Гэвин, продолжая его осматривать.  
– Что?  
– Я придумал, что тебе загадаю, – Гэвин наконец понял, что с Ричардом было не так – у него были разлохмачены всегда идеально уложенные волосы, а губы – подумать только! – припухли.  
– И что же это, детектив? – На губах Ричарда появилась понимающая усмешка.  
– В восемь вечера у меня, – Гэвин поднялся, поправил одежду, скривившись из-за мокрых джинсов и забрав свое табельное, направился к выходу, – узнаешь. Только пистолет не забудь.  
Как только за ним закрылась дверь, усмешка Ричарда стала шире.


End file.
